


Save Him, Agent

by SirahFrostborn



Category: ST - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nar Shaddaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirahFrostborn/pseuds/SirahFrostborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnaou is an Imperial Agent, put into Imperial Intelligence by Sith Lord Talamae Laeraxius to watch over her nephew, who was taken, brainwashed by Intelligence, and made into the "perfect" Agent. Minnaou now has the task of trying to "reset" Antaresius and bring him back to his aunt. But Minnaou has demons of her own, as well as a dangerous mission on Nar Shaddaa to investgate the murders of Imperial soldiers and organ traffiking. (Disclaimer: I'm not an expert on Star Wars lore, however my parnter knows a LOT more than I do and is helping me try and keep everything in line.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Look after him.

Minnaou stood in her stronghold, calling her employer, Lord Talamae. The holoterminal lit up and the apparition of Lord Talamae Laeraxius came into view. She was a tall woman with long black hair braided down her back. She was a stern woman, respected and feared as a Lord, yet capable of compassion for her apprentices.

“I assume your trip to Dromund Kaas went well, Minnaou?” Talamae greeted

“Yes, Lord Talamae” replied Minnaou

“Good. I expect you will be meeting Cipher Seven soon. I want you to keep a close watch on him. I want you to check in every day for now and tell me what he’s doing, how he’s doing it. I didn’t get you into Imperial Intelligence for nothing, especially given your...condition. I need information on him.”

“As you wish, my Lord. Give my regards to Merient for me.”

“I will, Agent. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

The holoterminal beeped and the hologram of Lord Talamae disappeared. Minnaou sighed and ran her gloved hand through her hair. The soft leather brushed up against her ears and they twitched a little bit. The young Cathar sighed.

_I have to get information on this guy...I can understand Lord Talamaes’ concern. People who join Intelligence normally don’t return the same._ She thought. She had some background on the Cipher in question, he was the nephew of Lord Talamae. Dragged from Balmora and forcefully recruited.

Minnaou chuckled bitterly to herself. _Not uncommon in Intelligence. I’m a lucky one because of Lord Talamae_.

Minnaou stood up and exited her stronghold, anxious to see the condition of Cipher Seven. She approached Intelligence headquarters and made her way to Keeper. Standing in the same room at the conference table was a man with white hair. He was tall and muscular, something Minnaou could tell from his form-fitting suit. As she approached she also noted that the man had cybernetic implants on his face.

_Is he blind?_ Minnaou thought

“Ah, Cipher Nine. How good it is for you to finally show up.” Keeper interrupted her train of thought. “Cipher Seven, this is Cipher Nine,” Keeper gestured towards Minnaou who was clad in a hooded robe. She was completely covered and her hood only exposed below her mouth. “She will be your partner for this mission.”

Cipher Seven looked at Minnaou, breifly acknowledging her with a nod before returning his gaze to Keeper.

“You two will be heading to Nar Shaddaa. The illegal organ market has already been enough of a problem. Now other Imperials have gone missing and I suspect there is foul play.”

“So you want us to find out if Imperial soldiers are being killed?” asked Minnaou

“Yes, Agent. Find out who has been behind this and apprehend them. I would prefer the perpetrators be brought into custody, but necessary violence will not be punished. Now go.”

“Yes, Keeper” Cipher Seven nodded briefly and walked out of the room. Minnaou nodded to Keeper and followed Cipher Seven to the spaceport.

 

Inside the X-70 Phantom Minnaou watched Cipher Seven download information and give orders to the crew via computer.

“You understand I know you’re watching me, right?” Cipher Seven commented. Minnaou jerked her head away from watching him and stammered a bit. Cipher Seven turned around and tapped at his cybernetic glasses. “I can scan and read the vitals of all life forms around me.”

Minnaou lowered her head a little bit, completely hiding her face “Well I figured, since we’re working together, why don’t we get to know each other better?” She said with a false confidence. “Do you even have a name aside from Cipher Seven?”

There was silence. It was heavy and tense, making Minnaou’s stomach jump. Cipher Sevens’ face was stern. Was he angry? Or was his face just always like this? He stopped tinkering with the computer and got up from his chair. Minnaou sighed and started walking to her room.

At the doorway she heard him say loudly “Antaresius. My name is Antaresius.”

Minnaou paused for a moment, her hand resting on the door frame, before saying loudly enough for Antaresius to hear “Minnaou”


	2. Chapter 2

On Nar Shadaa, Minnaou sat in a hotel room, fidgeting with her sniper rifle. Cleaning, and cleaning, and cleaning the thing. Her hands shook, her jaw clenched. Her ears twitched, then flattened against her skull. She didn’t want to remember...she _couldn’t_ remember, but she did anyway. Minnaou threw her rifle across the room with a shout and there was a bang. Minnaou felt a sharp pain in her arm that grew and felt like liquid fire was dripping in to the muscle. She let out a scream and some unintelligible language, falling onto her knees and gripping the wound.

“Stupid rifle! Fuck!” She screamed. There was a knock on her door.

“Cipher Nine? I heard a bang, are you alright?”

Minnaou could only let out a small squeak through the pain.

“Cipher Nine? I’m coming in.”

The door opened quickly and Antaresius jogged in, seeing Minnaou bent over on the floor clutching her arm. She pointed towards the rifle laying on the floor.

“It went off” she managed to say quickly.

“I need to get to your arm” Antaresius kneeled down in front of Minnaou and reached towards her cloaks clasp “Take this off.”

Minnaou tensed up and tried to shove Antaresius off, “No!” she shouted “Don’t!” but Antaresius had already unclasped the cloak and brushed it off of her and was trying to undo her shirt.

Minnaou froze, already her identity as an alien was revealed. The ears atop her head stuck out and her eyes with slitted pupils were in plain view. Her black tail curved around her thigh, partially buried under her long, black hair.

“What are you doing?!” Minnaou panicked Antaresius didn’t bat an eye, he didn’t even seem affected by her alien appearance

“I have to get to your wound. It would be too difficult to get to with your shirt in the way.”

In one swift movement Antaresius exposed his partners chest, which she promptly covered with her good arm.

“Relax.” Antaresius commanded “Your heart rate is already elevated enough. Keep going and you’ll go into shock and I can’t have my partner incapasitated before starting our mission.”

Antaresius started to inspect the wound, when Minnaou struck him with an open hand and pushed him away. She scrambled to her feet and shakily made her way to the bathroom, cussing the whole time. She cleaned the wound herself and wrapped it up, gritting her teeth through the pain. When she was finished, she walked back into the bedroom to see Antaresius sitting on the bed, seemingly waiting for her. She glared at the white haired bastard and grabbed her cloak.

“The next time you try that,” she spat, “I won’t be so gentle. I don’t care if I’m your partner. I don’t care if you are the Emperor yourself.”

Minnaou quickly wrapped herself back in her cloak and raised the hood over her eyes once more. She grabbed a small pouch and fastened it to her belt.

“I’m going to the cantina. Stay away from me.” She commanded, looking back at Antaresius and his bruising, slightly bleeding, mark on his cheek.

 

Minnaou drank well into the night, trying to forget. Trying to forget everything that happened to her after being taken away from her home. With every drink, every chug of alcohol she took, she remembered.

In flashes they came, a slave first. Some exotic slave pet to a horrible man. Sold to a family on some dusty wasteland next, where she was a house slave to them.

A mother and father with three children. The girl child was gifted in the Force and liked to torment her older brothers, but somehow befriended Minnaou. Years later they officially took in the then teenaged Cathar. When the girl child, Merient, became old enough, she went to the Sith Academy, leaving Minnaou behind, but not for long. A Sith Lord had taken a liking to Merient, and soon she became her apprentice. The Sith Lord Talamae came to the small home and came with an offer for Minnaou.

Soon, she was ripped away from her home without much choice and thrown into Intelligence where they broke her. Minnaou took another drink, a bigger one this time, and absentmindedly touched her small pouch.

_What’s stopping me from refusing to take these?_   she thought _, I could just drink some more, stumble my way back to my room, and die right there in my sleep. Maybe then I’ll escape these damn memories. Escape Intelligence. Escape everything, even that smug bastard._

Minnaou sat on her bar stool, mulling that thought over for what seemed hours before knocking back the last of her drink, paying, and walking back to her room as normally as she could. When Minnaou had almost arrived at her room, the world started to swirl more than it already was, her view starting to blacken and blur around the edges. She sped up her walk into a run, almost sprinting back to her room and flinging open the door, slamming it shut in the process. She didn’t care how loud she’d slammed the door, she just needed what was in her pack and to get to the bed without fainting.

Minnaou sighed softly when she saw the entire place was empty. Antaresius must have gone back to his room, or somewhere else, Minnaou could care less. She stripped off everything she had on, reaching into her satchel and taking out one of the many syringes inside it. A clear liquid sloshed inside, and the sight of the large needle made Minnaou’s stomach flip, but she rushed back to the bed regardless and jammed the needle and the clear liquid into her thigh. She flopped onto her back with a small grunt and waited. Slowly the black in her vision faded, being replaced by a sudden calm and need for sleep. Minnaou took a deep breath and grabbed the blankets on the bed, rolling over and not caring how she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a little background for Minnaou, along with some angst. And just a fair warning, this whole story is probably going to be angsty *shrug* (Also her name is pronounced like Minnow, as in, the fish.)
> 
> Also if you're confused about what she needed to take at the end, I have a thought that Cathar would be allergic to alcohol, much like how animals can't have alcohol here, so if she wants to drink, she needs something along the lines of an EpiPen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! Chapter One is done. I'm no expert on Star Wars. Really, this whole story idea came about from mine and my parnters PCs on SWOTR and our quickly developing backstory for them. My partner IS helping me however, but we're not perfect and we'll flub up and forget lore or not know it.


End file.
